


Etrian Odyssey Re:Told: A Hexer's Story

by HanaReiGirl



Series: Etrian Odyssey Re:Told [1]
Category: Etrian Odyssey Series, Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millennium Girl
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Possible Lemon, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaReiGirl/pseuds/HanaReiGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remilia, a young female Hexer, visits Etria in order to investigate the Yggdrasil Labyrinth. To do so, however, she would need to create her own Guild; to which she recruits some friends she meet. There seems to be, however, some secrets that the Hexer keeps from the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Tale's Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "EOU: The Millenium Girl" belongs to 'ATLUS'.

"Alright-y ho." a man said. He rode on his horse, who was being tortured with carrying/dragging a wheel carriage thing. "We're here at Etria, young missy."

From behind the carriage, a girl stepped down. As her small foot reached the ground, she looked up at the sky. "...thank you..."

The man laughed. "Ahh, it's okay. Just doin' my job." Then he counted something. "Umm, anyways, that'll be 25en, thank you very much." he informed her.

The girl took out a bag of coins, where she poured out 30en.

"30en...? I think you gave me a bit too much, young missy..."

She shook her head. "...keep it."

He nodded. "Umm, okay." Whipping (or those actions that get your horses moving) the horses, he smiled. "Well, I'll be seeing you some other time (maybe), so see ya." He waved his hand as his transportation animal left, leaving the girl to stand in front of the entrance of a town.

The girl stared at the town. "...hnn."

* * *

 

A muscular orange-ish-haired man sat on the chair, leaning his right arm on the table as he held a book with his other hand. "God, it's so boring here..." he groaned.

Behind him was an area similar to those playgrounds in libraries that you find. Sitting in a circle on the circular rug were a bunch of weird people. One of them, with long red-scarlet hair, chuckled. "You know, you wouldn't be bored if you do some activities with us." she told him.

"Ah, shut it, girl." he replied back. "I'm busy reading this."

Another girl, with brown hair, laughed. "Ahahaha! Seriously? That lame _Twilight_ book?" she made a _pffft_ noise. "As if!"

"W-Well, uhmm..." an orange-haired girl muttered shyly. "It'd be, um, most appreciated if you join..." then she shook her hands. "Ah! But, but I'm not saying you have to join us!"

The other 'weirdos' simply tried to give the man a 'don't join for the sake of your life' face. Perhaps those three (or two) girls were troublesome. Perhaps.

Before any more unimportant events happened, the door to the room opened. The cloaked girl from outside of the town had walked in and looked around. "Hel...lo..." she greeted softly.

"Hm?" he muttered, examining the girl's face in every direction. "I haven't seen you before... have you come here to explore the Labyrinth?" he asked.

The cloaked girl shook her head.

"Oh? Then why have you come to the Explorers Guild?" the man asked again.

She looked down, processing his words into her mind. Then, looking up with an emotionless face (like always), she nodded instead.

He rolled his eyes. "So you _are_ here to explore... well then, welcome." The Eyepatch-Guy began. "Here, we set up exploration groups for beginners who wish to uncover the truth of the Yggdrasil Labyrinth." he explained. "Since you're new here, I'd like to set you up with a veteran group; not many guilds here are willing to recruit, though."

The girl stared at him like she had no idea what he was talking about. (She does, though. It's just that emotionless face that gives the said impression.)

"Explorers these days..." he sighed, shaking his head in disapproval. "They care too much about treasures, and not about real investigation..." He noticed the girl staring at him. Looking back, he saw the other group (of 'weird people') staring at the two, still sitting in a circle on that circular rug. An idea forming in his head, he looked back at the girl. "Say, girl, rather than waiting for someone to recruit you..." Eyepatch-Guy leaned down to her ear and whispered, " _...how about you create your own Guild?_ "

She raised an eyebrow at him. "That's... why I'm... here..."

His proud smirk dropped. "Oh." Scratching his head, Eyepatch-Guy frowned and looked around. "Umm, okay... well then, first tell me your name."

The 'weird people' behind him all huddled together. "He's a pervert."

"Trying to hit on a young new girl? Totally a pervert."

"God, he's disgusting."

Eyepatch-Guy exclaimed, "Hey! Shut it! I'm supposed to register her name as a Guild Leader!" With a frustrated groan, he looked back at the girl. "So, name?"

"Remilia... Yggdrasil..." she whispered.

"Hmm?" Eyepatch-Guy raised an eyebrow. "That's an odd name... the coincidence is suspicious..." he muttered, squinting his eyes at the girl before shrugging it off. "Meh. Coincidences are coincidence." he said, writing her name down on a sheet of paper. With a smirk, he looked towards the 'weird people'. "Well, lil' Remmy! All these weirdos..." he pointed to them accusingly, earning a '**** you' look from the others, "...are now recruitable members for your own Guild!" he exclaimed.

All the '**** you' looks were immediately replaced with gasps and some smiles. (Or just dull faces with widened eyes.) "What? Really!?" many asked him.

Remilia stared. "..."

"Wow! It's been ages since someone decided to recruit one of us!" the brown-headed exclaimed, pointing to an evil-looking Hexer with white hair. He looked extremely old. (No, not Visil.) "So long that this dude's hair turned white!"

"My hair _is_ ordinarily white, you brat!" he snarled back at her.

"Whoa! He snapped, too!" she shook her head. "Old men these days..."

As he continued snarling at her, Remilia ignored them and continued looking around. A fascinating/handsome blue-haired knight walked up to her, offering his hand. "Greetings, Miss Remilia." he greeted. "My name is John Kingston; as you can see, I'm a Landsknecht." John pointed to three other people; the scarlet-haired girl from before, a red-haired boy and the brown-haired girl who was still joking around with the white-haired Hexer. "Those three are Landsknechts as well."

"I'm Scarlet, by the way." the scarlet-haired girl smiled. "Scarlet Embrosia."

The spiky red-haired boy grinned. He offered his hand towards Remilia, to which was slapped away by Scarlet (because that girl knows how mischievous the red-haired boy is; she is, however, mistaken). "Ow... why'd you do that?" he whined. Noticing Remilia's stare, he coughed. "Ahaha, just kidding. I'm Marx Kimblee; nice t'meet'cha!"

As for the brown-haired Landsknecht, she tried to get the white-haired Hexer-Geezer off her. "I'm, umm, Valerie!" she exclaimed, pushing him off. "Valerie Hawkeye, thank you very mu- OW-" she was promptly tackled down by the white-haired Hexer-Geezer again, and continued to struggle against the annoyed man.

Remilia cocked her head. "Land...sknechts...?"

He stared. "You don't know? Then I'll be glad to teach you." John said, thumping his chest proudly. "You see, us Landsknechts are warriors who specializes in using Swords and Axes."

"We're quite balanced." Scarlet continued. "Basically, we're both powerful and weak; it really depends on our skills, really."

Marx smirked. "Also applies to our weapons. We can use any weapons easily, as long as its Swords or Axes." he told her.

Valerie got up and raised a finger. "Armors too!" Then she dodged an annoyed Hexer who was soon grabbed by the other 'weirdos' and held down.

An archer-dressed man walked up to Remilia after that. "I'm very sorry for these idiots' behaviors." he sighed. "Anyways, I'm Robin Hunter." he bowed down. "Pleased to meet you."

A similar girl walked up to behind him. "And I'm the faithful sister of his, Rolene Hunter!"

The trend continued on. Weirdos began introducing themselves to Remilia one after another. It was hard for her to memorize all the names, but she finally remembered all (or some?). Finally, she did a small gasp-like noise; although it was very quiet. Almost nobody took notice of her attempt at catching their attention, all of them talking with excitement.

And what does Eyepatch-Guy do to help? Nothing. He just continued reading his _Twilight_ book, waiting until Remilia finishes choosing. That bastard.

"U-Umm..." Rin Herminium, an orange-haired Medic, whimpered. "She's, umm, finished deciding... g-guys?" she asked in hopes of catching their attention. To no avail, of course, nobody heard her except for Remilia herself. "G-Guys...!"

The cloaked Hexer stared at the Medic. What's with that shyness? Sheesh. Remilia couldn't help but find it... _cute_. As a faint blush appeared on her face, she shook her head in an attempt to stop herself from imagining a cute fantasy of Rin being shy. She did, after all, just met her. "Umm..." she tried to catch their attention.

"G-Guys...!" The others finally turned to the Medic. "She's, umm, made up her mind!"

They all blew a sigh of relief; the results were finally coming!

Remilia nodded to Rin. "...thank you..."

As a response, she smiled shyly. "I-it's okay!"

"..." the cloaked girl blushed and looked away. "...mmhm." Coughing again, she stared at all the not-weirdoes-anymore. "...Scarlet."

Scarlet gasped happily. "M...me!?" she pointed to herself. In case, she looked to her left and right. "Umm, uhh...!"

Valerie patted her on the back. "Haha, congrats Scarley!" she said. "But maintain your composure, you'll lose your pride as an awesome girl after all."

Scarlet promptly pouted and smacked Valerie on the head, then walked over to Remilia. "T-Thank you very much!" she yelled, offering her hand for a handshake. (Which Remilia emotionlessly (and confusingly) accepts.) "If you don't mind, Remilia-san..." she began, "...who else are you planning to choose?"

The Hexer stared.

"She's going to choose more?"

"Whoa."

"I hope it's me!"

Remilia smiled at Rin. "...Rin."

The Medic's face brightened up in surprise and happiness, before meaningless blushes marked itself on her face. "H-heeehhh!?" She fumbled with her backpack, trying to pick it up properly, before standing up. "M-me!?" she asked. Remilia nodded, trying not to giggle or chuckle at her reaction. (Why would she hide it, though...? Hmmm~?) "U-Umm, umm! Tha... tha..." Rin found her voice disappearing before she could finish her line. She blushed more and more, embarrassed.

Remilia simply nodded, knowing what Rin tried to say. Embarrassed, Rin walked towards Remilia and Scarlet, and stood behind them. "U-Uwww..." she groaned to herself, ashamed for not being able to thank properly.

Scarlet stared at the remaining group; specifically at Valerie, who didn't notice this. "So, umm, are you going to pick any more?" she asked.

Of course, Scarlet deeply wanted to be with Valerie. Her wish didn't go unnoticed though; Remilia could see it in her eyes and expression. "..." she nodded.

"R-Really!?" Scarlet smiled and quickly hid it. "Um, I mean, uh... who?"

Remilia smiled at her and pointed to a certain brown-haired Landsknecht. "...Valerie."

"...what? _Me?_ " Valerie exclaimed, surprised. "You'd choose me over these people?" she asked. Remilia nodded. "...w-wow..." Suddenly, a few drops of tears leaked from Valerie's eyes.

Remilia gasped. "...u-umm..." she fumbled for words to say, although still wearing that emotionless face. "So...rry...?"

"No, no... i-it's okay..." Valerie sniffed and smiled, wiping her tears away. "I, I wasn't crying out of happiness!"

Scarlet facepalmed. "Dammit, you suck at lying."

"I- I wasn't lying!" Valerie exclaimed. "I wasn't crying, but r-rather, my eyes were r-raining!" she grinned, hiding her actions.

Rin chuckled. "Ehehe, Valerie-san is, umm, as silly as ever... ehehe..." she commented.

"E-'ey!"

Remilia clapped her hands once. "...done."

"Done?"

"What!?"

"It's the end of the world!" Everyone stared at Marx Kimblee. "Oh, umm... tehehe~" He later on received several smacks.

Back to the story. Remilia nodded. "That's... all."

Eyepatch-Guy closed his _Twilight_ book. "I see you've finished selecting."

"You dummy! You were paying attention all along!" Scarlet exclaimed, having thought that Eyepatch-Guy forgot all about them. That bastard.

"Anyways." he got off his chair. "Give your Guild a name too, before you start your little adventure festival."

"Adventure festi- ugh, stop making it sound like we're little kids!"

Remilia tugged at his armor. "...Genesia..."

"Hmm?"

"Guild name... Genesia..."

Eyepatch-Guy sighed. "Sheesh, weird name ideas... but, sure." he wrote on the same sheet of paper that he wrote her name on. "Guild Genesia, done. Your'e registered as a Guild."

Scarlet and Valerie jumped up, cheering happily and loudly. "Yes! We're in an official Guild now!"

Eyepatch-Guy coughed. "Oh, and by the way..." he smirked and spoke to the Hexer, although he smirked at Scarlet and Valerie, "...before you can explore the Labyrinth, you need to receive permission from the Radha. G'luck with that." he waved to them, going back to reading his Twilight book. That bastard.

While Scarlet and Valerie groaned, Rin stared at the scene while Remilia shrugged.

"...let's... go..."


	2. First Mission, Accepted!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "EOU: The Millenium Girl" belongs to 'ATLUS'.

"Alright, alright." Scarlet began, grabbing Valerie's arms and pulling the Landsknecht back. "I know you're excited, but you didn't need to run out the Explorers Guild, screaming like a monkey."

Valerie pouted and pulled her arm away. "It wasn't like a monkey!" She protested. "All I did was show the world my happiness, by telling them that I was now in a Guild!"

"Exactly my point."

Valerie shook her head. "Ah, you wouldn't understand the pride of an awesome girl." she made some _tsk-tsk-tsk_ noise at Scarlet, causing the red-head to blush and look away. _  
_

"S-Shut up!"

Remilia sighed. She didn't expect the two to annoy each other like this; although she didn't know why, Remilia had the impression that Scarlet and Valerie were an odd pair of... _lovers_. Perhaps she was mistaken? Shaking her head, she walked towards the Explorers' Guild while Rin tried to drag both Scarlet and Valerie along.

* * *

The orange-haired man adjusted his glasses with a smile. "Welcome to Radha Hall, center of Etria's government." he greeted the arriving explorers. "Are you new in Etria?"

Remilia nodded.

Valerie butted in, however. "She is, but we're not!" With a proud smile, she thumped her chest. "Me, Scarley and Rinny here were staying at the Explorer's Guild until this leader recruited us!" the brown-head exclaimed.

Scarlet knocked her on the head. "Hush, be respectful!" she hissed. "That's the chieftain!"

The man shook his head. "Oh, no, I'm not." he pointed to a door at the back of the hallway. "I'm afraid that the Chieftain of Etria is in that room right now; I'm simply the Subaltern, you may call me Quinn."

"...oh."

Remilia offered a hand to Quinn, who accepted it and shook her hand. "I need... permission..."

"I see." He nodded. "Well then, you must accept every beginner's first mission and complete it to receive permission for exploring the Labyrinth." Quinn told her.

Rin cocked her head. "A... mission?"

"That's right. You see... your mission is to create a map of the 1st floor of the Labyrinth as an initiation." he began. "This is an elementary task; those who cannot accomplish this are better off staying away from the forest." With a smile, he handed the leader a map. "Please use this to fill in the rest of details that you can."

Remilia took it in her hands and nodded. "...okay..."

Rin beamed. "W-We'll do the best that we can!" she bowed her upper body down. (Or maybe that's just called bowing down and not on your knees.)

Scarlet grinned. "It'll be just like a piece of cake!"

"Except that it _isn't_ a piece of cake!" Valerie made a thumbs-up sign. The others stared at her. "I mean, umm... uhh..."

"Regardless," Quinn interrupted, "please go on ahead to the first floor and go to the soldier here," he marked an area with a pen on Remilia's map, "for details. Thank you very much."

Packing the map away, Remilia headed towards the exit. "Let's... go..."

"Y-Yes...!" Rin followed afterwords, tripping once before getting up again.

The other two simply shrugged and walked after her too.

* * *

"Before we... start..." Remilia muttered. The others stopped right in front of the Labyrinth's entrance. "...need... equipments..."

Scarlet was confused. "But... I thought we can't buy anything until we receive permission?" she asked. (They had previously visit all the areas of Etrian town; Shilleka, a shop owner, said that to buy anything from her, they needed to receive permission to explore first. (Yes, I added this part in. It wasn't like this in the game.))

Remilia shook her head. "I... brought some... to town."

"Hehh?" Rin muttered curiously. "That's, uhm, nice of you, Remilia-san... but you didn't really need to prepare it in case..." the Medic said with a smile. Then she looked at the Hexer with a small blush. "B-But, it's not like I don't, um, appreciate it!"

The Hexer nodded while trying to hide her blush at the Medic's reaction. "Right." She whispered. Grabbing a bag, she opened it and let loose some weapons and armors. The other three looked with interest. "Here."

"Whoa!" Scarlet picked up a shiny magnificent sword. "It's a Great Sword!" she exclaimed, observing the way it shined as the sky's sunlight reflected off its metallic surface. "How'd you get this!?"

The Hexer smiled and picked a particular shield up. "Shoulder Shield... for you..." she offered it to the scarlet-head.

She squealed and hugged the cloaked girl, taking the shield in her arms. "A Shoulder Shield!"

They stopped upon seeing Valerie groan in confusion. "It's cool, but what's this supposed to be...?"

Remilia chuckled. "That's... a Corsesca..." she informed, looking at a spear-like axe that the brown-haired Landsknecht was holding.

"It has been heard to be able to slice through any armors." Scarlet explained. "It's a very powerful weapon, y'know."

Valerie gasped, amazed. "Whhoooaaa! How'd you get such amazing equipments!?" Remilia shrugged; better if they didn't know. As the brown-haired Landsknecht examined it, Remilia curiously glanced towards Rin.

"U-Uwaaah, how do I put this on!?" the Medic wailed, blushing heavily as the Angel Robe that Remilia bought were sliding off her shoulders. Her almost-flat chest were more than visible for the entire party. "S-Someone, help me please...!"

Valerie bursted into laughters. "Bwahahaha! Oh my gosh, you look so cute and funny!" she exclaimed, dropping Corsesca that she retrieved from the pile. Remilia immediately blushed, but found herself unable to look away from the undressed girl.

"Sh-sheesh, Valerie..." Scarlet grumbled. "It's... it's not that funny..." she blushed too and tried not to think about Valerie in the same situation. Seriously, it'd be kinda cute.

The Hexer slowly walked over to the Medic, looking away as she grabbed the collar of the Angel Robe. "H...here..." she pulled it up and properly attached two strings onto the corner, properly equipping Rin with the robe. Her hands accidentally rubbed against the smooth surface of Rin's skin; causing Remilia to blush further. She immediately got rid of it by looking down, however.

"T-Tha... thank you..." Rin muttered, embarrassed at having someone else (mainly, her new Guild's _leader_ ) put on a 'robe' for her, as she looked up at Remilia with a whimpering face. (She's whimpering a bit because Valerie just couldn't stop laughing.)

"L-Let's... go...!" Remilia suddenly whispered a bit loudly, heading straight towards the forest without any second thoughts.

"Right behind ya, leader!" Valerie replied with a proud smile, her laughter suddenly put to a stop. The two walked away.

Scarlet stared at Valerie. "Oh God, seriously... that girl..." she shook her head.

"U-Uwaah, wait for meeee!" Rin exclaimed as she tugged on her robe a bit, grabbing the remaining weapon that Remilia had given; a War Flail.

The scarlet-haired Landsknecht chuckled. "I'll be going on ahead first, m'kay?"

"W-Waaait!"

* * *

The four looked up, amazed at the beautiful sight of the forest. "Whoaaaa, this place is beautiful!" Scarlet was very impressed. It was as if she could make this entire place her own home; hell, even the grass was damn smooth! She could seriously live in this place. "It feels like this was a home fated for me!"

Remilia nodded. "This... is the Yggdrasil... Labyrinth..."

"It really is filled with lots of mysteries, huh?" Valerie asked out loud, her head spinning as she tried to look in every direction possible. Which was impossible.

Rin began thinking about something. When she realized something, she tugged at Remilia's cloak. "U-Umm, Remilia-san...?" she asked. The Hexer looked at her. Curiously, the Medic asked, "How come you, uhm, have visible arms...?"

Remilia cocked her head. "Visible... arms...?"

The Medic nodded. "Well, uhmm, you see, the other Hexers at the Explorers' Guild doesn't seem to, well..." she paused, shivering at the thought of her Guild Leader having no arms, "...no arms..."

The Hexer tried to remember the people she met at the Guild. Of course, she remembered the names and their faces, but not their body features... oh dear.

"Silly Rinny!" Valerie exclaimed with a laugh. "It's obviously because Remmy-chan is an alien Hexer!" she joked.

Scarlet punched her head. "No, silly." she sighed and turned to Rin and Remilia. "You see, Rin, Hexers are people who can curse a target with the skills they've learnt." she began explaining. "Their powers do have a price, though; in exchange for using curse powers, they are cursed with one negative effect for their entire life."

"E-Entire life...?" The Medic did not like the sound of that.

"Yes." Scarlet nodded. "For example, that old white guy at the Guild was cursed with no arms or legs; he floats instead." she explained.

Valerie grunted. "Wait, then how did he tackle me down?"

"He was probably using some kind of curse to make you feel things that he wanted you to feel."

The brown-haired Landsknecht groaned in confusion. "Well, he didn't need to tackle me if he was gonna curse me, did he...?"

"..." Scarlet face-palmed. "Forget it. Remilia-chan, what's your curse?" she decided to just ask straight-forwardly.

Remilia stared at her. "C...urse...?"

All three of her chosen members nodded.

"...umm..."

A soldier suddenly walked up to them. "Ah, you must be the new guys that Sir Quinn told me about." he said.

" _Girls._ " Valerie corrected.

"..." the soldier stared at her.

Remilia ignored the brown-head and stared back at him, secretly giving a look that said ' _Thank you_ '. He had no idea why she gave him that look, though. Welp, he was a good man, having helped interfered with the questionings.

The soldier noticed this and sighed. "I know what you want to ask..." After a few seconds of silence, he looked up again. "My name is Sarge, and my orders are to make sure no one- your Guild, for example- gets in the forest without permission." He then pointed to the almost empty map that Remilia was holding. "To receive permission to explore the Labyrinth, you must start with the way everyone does; make a map of the current floor we're on."

"Floor?" Scarlet asked. "Is there some kind of building involved in this Labyrinth?"

Sarge shook his head. "No, it is simply the way we call each different 'levels' or 'layers' of the Labyrinth." Scarlet nodded as he explained. He coughed. "As the Radha told you, everyone has to go through this initiation before officially being a Guild."

"What!?" Valerie exclaimed in shock. "I thought that bastard ( **Eyepatch-Guy:** ACHOO! Hrmmph... I wonder if someone's making fun of me...) said we were an official Guild now!"

Rin shook her head. "A-Actually, umm, you claimed to be an official Guild by yourself..."

"Anyways..." Sarge took the map from Remilia and took out a red... something. "I'm sure pens didn't exist at that time? Maybe A feather with red ink... umm.) "All you have to do is finish mapping the area around this red area I've marked for you." he handed the sheet back to the Hexer, pointing to the red rectangle that he drew. "Do you understand what to do?"

Remilia nodded. "...yes.."

"Good. Now go forth and show Etria your potential to become explorers!" Sarge did that 'roger' sign thing.

At that moment, Valerie tripped on nothing even while she wasn't moving. "Ow! I tripped on oxygen!"

Sarge stared at her. "...show... Etria your... potential..." he simply twitched his eyebrows. The others laughed nervously (except Remilia, who decided to just drag Valerie) before walking away to map the area. "...those kids are doomed, aren't they..." then something occurred to him. "Wait a second... what was that bastard Quinn thinking!? Sending _kids_ into the Labyrinth as part of a beginner mission!? God!"

Okay, let's forget that soldier now. Back to the party.

"..." Remilia didn't have anything to say currently, but she was about to say _something_ (she had no idea what she was going to say, herself) when someone interrupted her.

"Hey, I got a good idea!" Valerie raised her hand. "Why don't we just split up and trace the maps, then gather around and draw one huge map together!?" With an overexcited voice, she grinned. "See? See?"

Rin shivered. "U-Umm, alone!?" she looked around. "But, but what if there are _monsters_ here...?"

Scarlet shrugged. "Val's just insane, don't worry."

Of course, much to their surprise, Remilia nodded to Valerie. "Let's... do it."

"W-What!?"

Scarlet was about to object when Remilia raised her hand. "...in pairs..." she turned to Rin, giving her a brief smile before going back to her emotionless face. "Scarlet... go with Valerie... and I'll... go with Rin..." the Hexer explained. "Join up... later... to merge our maps..."

Rin immediately nodded happily. "W-With Remilia-san..." she muttered. "...t-thank you!"

"V-Val!? With... with me!?" Scarlet blushed. "No way!"

Valerie smirked. "Aww, c'mon, admit it; I'm too great for you, aren't I?" she thumped her chest with pride. "Well, don't worry; this amazing girl's going to give you a chance to go with her-" the Landsknecht was promptly kicked away.

Rin cocked her head. "Eh...? But why, Scarlet-san?" she asked.

"W-Why...?"

The Medic nodded. "I, uhm, thought that you two were cou-"

Scarlet blushed furiously as steam rose up from her head. "A-All right, all right! I'll go with Val!"

The brown-head was more interested in the Medic's words, though. "We both were what? Cou...? What is it?"

"S-Shuuuuush!" Scarlet immediately dragged Valerie off towards the right side of the forest.

Remilia and Rin were left watching the dust tracks. "...they sure are, umm, fast, aren't they...?"

The Hexer could do nothing but nod.


	3. Random Battles 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "EOU: The Millenium Girl" belongs to 'ATLUS'.

Remilia noticed a boot on the ground. "...hmm...?" she asked herself, picking it up.

Rin panicked for a while. "R-Remilia-san, there might be a monster, uhm, hiding under the boot!"

...nothing jumped out of the ground. Remilia chuckled while Rin just sighed, but looked around.

"S-Sorry... I was, uh, being... s-silly..." she looked down.

The Hexer reached up and patted her head. "It's... okay..."

Eyes brightening, the Medic nodded happily. "M'kay~"

The ground suddenly shook and a mole-like monster jumped out. It hissed at the two, who just stood still. Rin began shaking in her boots, her skin going pale. Remilia, who enjoyed patting her head, just clenched her fist as she shook from irritation. Fate took this moment to become more of a jerk and allowed two more mole-like monsters to jump out of the same hole. Her fist clenched even harder.

* * *

Valerie suddenly sniffed the air. Scarlet raised an eyebrow at her. "...what are you doing?" she asked.

The brown-head smirked. "I'm sniffing the air!"

"That much is obvious, but..." the red-head looked around. "...why are you even doing that?"

"Dunno." Valerie shrugged. "I just felt like I was missing some kind of important battle."

* * *

One of the Clawed Moles jumped at the two. Remilia immediately jumped out of the way, taking out her War Flail. Rin, who already had her weapon prepared, brought the flail down in fear. It smashed on the foolish monster's head, knocking it down violently on the ground as it twitched in pain.

The others took this opportunity to jump towards Rin, their claws sheathed and ready for some slicin', ignoring the foolish sacrifice their one-in-a-species had just committed. Remilia jumped in and her War Flail glowed. " _Torpor Curse!_ " she shouted, which Rin found to be rare; it wasn't like she ever saw Remilia talking loudly. Even if this was just an attack name. Anyways, dark blue mist engulfed the two remaining monsters and they immediately dropped to the ground, fast asleep.

Clutching onto her weapon, the Medic and the Hexer decided to finish the monsters at this moment.

Each body suddenly glowed and exploded, leaving behinds a few items. "...h-hides and... a bone...?" Rin muttered, examining it carefully. She hoped this wasn't poisoned.

Remilia leaned down to pick something up; a sheet of paper. "...Clawed Moles..." she read out loud.

"C-Clawed... Moles?" the Medic let the name sink in for a while. "...oh, uhm, was that the name of these, mnn, monster?"

The Hexer nodded. "A...pparently..."

"O-Ohh..." Rin looked at the remains. "...d-do you, umm, think that we can sell these... remains?" she asked, hoping that Remilia would say no. The thought of touching these and putting them in her bag (or somewhere as an inventory place) was disgusting.

Remilia thought for a while. "...it would... be useful..." she stopped upon seeing Rin's creeped out face. "...your choice." the Hexer immediately told her.

"H-Heh?" Rin beamed. "Then, um, okay! We're not going to, um, take them!" she quickly exclaimed.

* * *

Scarlet groaned. Seriously, being paired up with Valerie was literally heaven for her, but...

"...goes round and round, all around the town!" the Landsknecht sang, happily taking a stroll through the forest. "Oh, Scarlet! How's the map going?" she asked.

The red-head face-palmed. "...Val, it would help if you stop walking so fast and let me finish my map for once." the girl showed her current map to the brown-head. "And it would really help if you _help_ me instead of just taking a lovely stroll down the forest." Scarlet added. With a groan of frustration, she finished drawing the current area that the two were in. "...there, done. Let's move on."

Valerie laughed. "You're like a grumpy pig, ya know?" she commented.

"W-What's that supposed to mean!?" Scarlet exclaimed.

Valerie shook her head. "I was talking to that thing." she pointed to a Clawed Mole behind Scarlet, who were prepared to attack the two along with two blue butterfly monsters.

Scarlet face-palmed again. "...that's a mole!"

The mole suddenly jumped up towards them again. "Shit!" Scarlet screamed, rushing out of the way. "Val, you get the mole and I'll get the butterflies!"

Valeri nodded. "Sure, whatever!" she raised her Corsesca and bringing it down towards the mole. Unlike the previous stupid Mole, however, this one jumped out of the way. "What the...?" she muttered as she picked the axe up again, swinging it sideways.

Scarlet, in the meanwhile, took out her Great Sword and tried to swing at the small Woodflies. "Dammit, stay still you pesky butterflies!" she demanded. Her red hair fluttered in the air as she was forced to do a spin, her sword missing every ince. "Remilia-san brought me this sword... I should put good use to it!" Her eyes enraged, Scarlet shouted, " _Tornado!_ " and caused wind to pick up to her blade.

The Woodflies were caught in the mini-tornado and swept away, crashing into trees as their wings snapped. Back to the mole, it jumped out of the axe's way (above it) and prepared its claws. Valerie smirked. "Got ya!" she exclaimed, bringing the axe up and slicing the Mole from its nether regions. Ouch. "...whoops. I guess that was too cruel." she muttered.

The mole twitched onto the ground, before all three's bodies exploded with light. They panted as nothing except a small sheet of paper remained. Scarlet picked it up. "Those butterflies were... 'Woodflies'... huh?" she asked herself. "'Wood'? But they were... butterflies...?"

Valerie patted her back. "Don't worry... it's reality, accept it, young girl..."

Of course, she was replied to this with a smack on the head.

* * *

Remilia looked at the remaining body of the last Tree Rat. Unlike the other bodies, it hadn't exploded itself yet. "..." she remained silent.

Rin stared at the two. "...u-umm, are you going to... finish that off...? R-Remilia-san...?"

Remilia glanced at her before nodding. She prepared her flail, when the creature opened its eye and jumped away in a hurry. It gave an ice-cold glare towards Remilia, screeching at her, before running away.

"T-That was... uh, weird?" Rin commented. Noticing the Hexer staring at its remaining tracks, she smiled sheepishly. "But, but at least we defeated the other... two, right...?"

The Hexer nodded in response, wondering why the Tree Rat hadn't foolishly continued fighting like the others. Perhaps not all monsters were stupid.

"Ah, there you guys are!" Valerie exclaimed, walking through the bushes of the forest. "We've finished our part; have you guys finished?" she asked, then gasped. "I mean, girls, not guys... sorry, leader." she gestured to Remilia.

The Hexer shook her head, indicating that she did not mind... how _did_ Valerie get worried about things like that, and not about being attacked by monsters? The world will never know. Suddenly, Scarlet jumped out from behind Valerie. "I think you mean, _I've_ finished _our_ part." she said, annoyed.

"Ehehehe~" the small brunette giggled.

Regardless, Remilia nodded calmly, catching the attention of her Guild members. "Let's go... to the soldier..."

"Sarge?" Scarlet asked. She nodded. "Ah, m'kay."

The four walked in the path that had been walked before. Before they reached Sarge, however, another group of monsters jumped out.

Remilia grabbed her War Flail. " _Torpor Curse!_ " she shouted with an echoing voice, the enemies immediately dropping to dreamland. (No, not Kirby.) The others stared at the Hexer, surprised at her attack-name-calling-thingamajic because, hey, when does Remilia ever shout like that? Anyways, they also stared at the sleeping monsters. "...let's go..." she whispered, continuing her walk.

"...wow." Valerie muttered. "Note to self; don't mess with leader." she said, before walking ahead cheerfully.

Scarlet sweat-dropped. "It'd be a waste to let these monsters be, but..." she sighed, shrugging it off. "I'll just go ahead then; c'mon, Rin."

The Medic, however, looked unsure. Should she kill these monsters? It was for training, after all... and besides, she needed to become stronger so she could protect... _her_... yes, that's it. She needed to protect _her_. With a determined face, she brought her flail down on each of the monsters; the powerful weapon's power itself was enough to deal a one-hit KO on each three of them.

"C-Coming...!" she finally yelled out, rushing towards her team.

* * *

A brown-haired girl walked calmly through the forest, as if taking a stroll. "I wonder if Father still thinks about Mother..." she whispered to herself, humming a rather peaceful tune. It mixed quite well with her surroundings, as the green leaves fluttered in the sky endlessly, the refreshing breeze crashing on her face.

Walking besides her was... a black-colored Tree Rat, with proper human eyes, but red irises. (You know, human eyes rather than those creepy monster eyes that glows like jewels?) "Of course the Great Lord does." he told her. "In fact, you wouldn't notice it, but he often whispers Milady's name a lot."

"Really?" the girl asked. She put this to thought for a while. "Wow... Mother must have been a wonderful person."

The human-speech-capable creature nodded. "Indeed, she was." he muttered. "T'was a shame that her curiosity got her killed..."

The brown-haired girl glared at him sarcastically. "And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" she asked, pretending to reach for her Ronin sword attached to her waist. You could clearly tell that she was a skilled Ronin, but the reason for being friends with a Tree Rat, nobody could tell for now.

"That, young one," the black-colored Tree Rat replied, "shall be a story for another time.. about your mother and how her life ended." he chuckled. "Until then, keep on training."

"Oh, hush, you..."

A Tree Rat suddenly rushed up to them. It seemed to be injured, the Ronin noted. The creature whispered something in its own language to the talking Tree Rat. "...attacked? By explorers?" it nodded. "Hmm..."

"Explorers?" the Ronin asked. "Again? Sheesh, why are they attacking us a lot these days...?"

The black Tree Rat simply chuckled. "You'll eventually learn soon." he simply replied. "Soon."


	4. Showers and Mauler Moles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "EOU: The Millenium Girl" belongs to 'ATLUS'.

"Well, I guess you're all good." Sarge concluded, checking the maps in case any details were missing. He handed over a torch to Remilia. "You may proceed."

Of course, it was tempting to go further for now, but maybe she should head back to that orange-haired man... Quinn, was it? "Okay." she simply told Sarge, but handed him back the torch. "I'll go... tell... Quinn..."

"Got it." Sarge nodded.

"We're going back to that dude?" Valerie asked. "Huh."

"W-Well, we need to let him know, right...?" Rin asked her.

Valerie shrugged in response.

"Of course." Scarlet decided to reply, seeing as Valerie's just being a jerk. (In her view.)

* * *

"Ah, you're back." Quinn greeted. "I assume you have a report to make?" he asked. Remilia nodded and handed him the finished map. He examined it thoroughly. "Hmm, we've received word from our soldier that you've completed your map, but this is beyond my expectations..." he muttered. "Well done!"

Rin smiled, shy but excited. "S-So, are we an, um, official Guild?" she asked.

Quinn nodded. "Yes. We now acknowledge and recognize your statuses as true explorers." he replied. Looking at Remilia, he smiled. "You are the leader of Genesia Guild, right?" The Hexer nodded. "Your name... 'Remilia', am I correct?" he asked. She nodded once more. "Very well. Allow me to give you the standard reward."

"Is it money?" Valerie asked him, sparkles in her eyes.

He shook his head. "Close enough, but this is the permission that allows you to buy goods from Shilleka." he answered while he wrote on a note. Quinn then handed it over to Remilia. "Take it to her, and she shall sell you useful items for your journey."

Scarlet bowed. "T-Thank you, Sir Quinn!" she exclaimed.

"No need for formalities, dear-"

Valerie laughed. "Silly Scarlet, being silly as usual."

The red-head Landsknecht proceeded to punch Valerie, although not as hard as how she smacked her head before. "S-Shut it!"

Remilia shook her head. "Hnnn..." she muttered to herself.

Then Quinn handed her a bag of money. "And as an extra, here is 500en."

"Fi... 500 en!?" Rin exclaimed. "Just for, umm, making a map!?" she thought out loud.

Quinn nodded. "All explorers receive this for their first mission. It is nothing, compared to the most expensive weapons that could be made."

The Medic stared in awe at the ceiling. "W-wow, Etria is more amazing than I thought..." she muttered.

Remilia chuckled at her reaction. After looking around, she decided to exit the place. "Let's go..." she whispered. Dragging Valerie along, because she knew Valerie would be dragged by Scarlet later, she walked towards the exit. "Bye... Quinn..."

"Goodbye, Remilia." the orange-haired man replied.

* * *

"One Hardwood, one Pyroxene, one Beast Bone..." Shilleka counted the items. "...three Soft 'ides, and two Small Fangs..." she finished. "Ya sure you want t'sell all these?" she asked the Hexer.

Remilia nodded.

"Al'ight, then... speakin'o'which, where are ya team members?" the blacksmith(?) asked while collecting the items on the counter, summing up the amount of money she had to give in return for the materials. The Hexer simply stared outside; to the opposite of the shop was the inn. "Ah, t'Rooster Inn, eh?" Shilleka asked. "T'at place is nice... anyways, in 'turn, here's 109en." she said, handing Remilia a bag of money.

The Hexer took it in her hands and nodded. "...thank you..." she whispered.

"Ah, no problem. It's t'fair thing t'do." Shilleka smiled. "See ya."

Remilia walked out the shop and towards the Inn. There, the clerk smiled. "Welcome to the Rooster Inn!" he greeted. "You must be the leader of Guild Genesia?" he asked. The girl nodded. "Very well... your teammates had already assigned rooms; umm, the two Landsknechts, uh, Valerie and Scarlet? They're in Room 307, and you'll be with the Medic in Room 306..." he looked at the Hexer's face. "Are you okay with that?"

"..." Although hesitating, the Hexer nodded, wondering if anything could go wrong by sleeping with Rin. Why was she thinking so much about that Medic? It wasn't like she had a small crush on her or something... right? "...okay..." Remilia simply replied, hiding her blush.

Speaking of the devil... "R-Remilia-san!" Rin exclaimed, having been sitting on the bench the whole time. "You're, you're here!" she smiled. "I was, umm, waiting for you..."

"For... me...?" Remilia muttered questionably, until realizing what she had asked. Her blush was revealed for a split-second; she immediately concealed her face. "..."

"Eh?" Rin, however, saw her red face. Mistaking it as a fever, she stepped closer to the Hexer. "Umm, are you alright, Remilia-san?" she asked. "I-If you, umm, have a fever... I can help heal it for you..."

Remilia shook her head, then 'looked' at the clerk. "I'm... okay with the... arrangements..." she whispered, before walking towards the stairs. "Let's go..." she told Rin.

"Huh? Umm, okay..." Rin bowed to the clerk. "Bye..."

The clerk simply waved to her with a smile, before waiting for any more customers.

As the two proceeded to their rooms, in another room, Scarlet was taking a shower.

"...hmm hmm... hmm..." she hummed a tune as the warm water poured on her body. Rubbing the soap on her hands, she took the cloud bubbles that it formed and rubbed it around her neck. "...hmm..." the tune came to an end by the time she finished rubbing around her waist. Sighing, she looked up, the water pouring down anywhere except her face. "...God, that Valerie..." she chuckled.

Suddenly, the door to the bathroom opened. "Oiiii, Scarleeyyyy!"

"What the-" the red-head turned around, shocked to see the brown-headed Landsknecht standing there. "V-V-Val!" she exclaimed, blushing furiously as she tried to cover her body. "W-What... D-Don't you know how to knock, you pervert!?"

"Whoopsiies..." she simply smiled sheepishly. "Neh, who cares?"

"I DO!"

Ignoring the red-head's statement, Valerie smiled. "Anyways, leader just told me to tell you that we're gonna go adventuring for a bit at evening." she explained. "Make sure not to be sleeping by then."

Of course, the brown-haired Landsknecht forgot that Remilia was just standing outside their room's door, haven't even left yet. She was surprised how Valerie just barged into Scarlet's privacy... wait. This was a chance to see if they were romantically related or not. Remilia decided to just enter the room and look at the bathroom's open door.

Scarlet, who was too angry at Valerie, didn't even notice Remilia standing there and watching the whole scene. Funny how she wasn't even hiding.

Valerie suddenly laughed. "Why're you hiding your body like that?" she asked. "We're both girls, silly!"

"S-Shut up, Valerie!" Scarlet harshly replied. "I'm just, s-surprised, that's all!"

The brunette responded to that by... stepping _into_ the showering room, walking towards Scarlet. "Aww, c'mon, don't be embarrassed..." she whispered evilly. "In fact... how about I help you?" Valerie asked with a smile.

"H-Help...? With wha-"

The brunette turned Scarlet around, pinning her to a wall. Her fingers traced on her back lightly, causing her to hide her huge blush. "Why don't we have some fun?" Valerie asked. "Like..." By now, Scarlet's breathing was excited but nervous. What was Valerie going to... do to her...? "...ticking sessions!"

...what.

Of course, Scarlet wanted to get so furious, but she had to laugh. Who doesn't laugh when getting tickled? (I was asking the ticklish ones...) She laughed and laughed as her skin was being tickled like hell. "G-Gah! Stop! Val, stop!" she yelled, tears emerging due to overlaughing. (Is that even a word?)

"Noooo waaayyy!" the brunette grinned. "I bet you want more tickling!'

"N-No I don't... Nooo!"

Remilia just stared on. "..." she couldn't say anything. This was getting ridiculous, despite how amusing this was. The fact that the two were in a shower made it even more embarrassing; Remillia had to blush too.

Suddenly, Scarlet stopped as she finally noticed Remilia. Valerie seemed to notice the lack of laughter, and looked back. "...oh, leader! You're still here?" she asked, oblivious to the situation. "Ah, don't worry, I already told Scarley your announcement."

"..." Remilia just stared on.

"...g-get out!" Scarlet screamed, pushing Valerie out of the room as she shut the door harshly. "P... pervert!"

Valerie scratched her head. "Sheesh, I was only trying to get her to laugh..." she groaned. "Ah well." Turning to Remilia, Valerie giggled. "Say, leader, are you ticklish?"

The Hexer face-palmed.

* * *

Rin looked around. "Umm, where is Scarlet-san?" she asked. The others looked around as well; that's when they noticed the red-head running towards them. "T-There she is!"

Scarlet panted. "Sorry, sorry, I was just preparing stuff..." she groaned.

Remilia shook her head. "It's... okay..."

Valerie, however, laughed. "Want some more tickling?" she smirked. "Maybe you'll be ready next time..."

Scarlet immediately punched her. "S-Shut it!"

The other members rolled their eyes at her reaction. This was just getting old. Remilia sighed and walked towards a different path.

"Huh?" Valerie suddenly asked. "Leader, ain't the Labyrinth to the right?" she asked, pointing towards the Emerald Groves. Remilia nodded, but smiled. "...where does that path go?" she asked. Remilia just looked ahead, then shrugged. "Ooh, new exploring!" she pushed the angry Scarlet off her and followed the Hexer. "C'mon, slowpokes!'

"A... new exploration?" Scarlet asked herself.

"Uhmm, I get a bad feeling from this..." Rin muttered, grabbing on tightly to the red-headed Landsknecht's arm. "Do you think that, umm, Remilia-san knows what she's... doing?" she asked her.

The Landsknecht smiled. "Don't worry. I'm sure we can trust her." she whispered to the orange-haired Medic. "Besides, I think she might have taken an interest in you."

"What... are you talking about?" Rin asked. Clearly she had no idea what Scarlet was referring to. Scarlet put on a 'Seriously!?' face. Rin suddenly gasped. "Oh, I see! She's taken interest in us, so she chose us for her Guild!"

She face-palmed. "No, dummy, Remilia is... ugh, whatever." Scarlet groaned. "...God."

Rin cocked her head. "Did I get it wrong...?"

"No, no, forget it."

The four came to a stop in front of a scientific laboratory-like cave.

Remilia looked around. Seeing no one nearby, she walked towards the entrance. "Remilia?" Scarlet asked her, causing her to stop walking. "Where are we?"

The Hexer turned back to her group. "...Gladsheim... Area I..." she answered softly.

"Glad...sheim?" the red-head asked. "...huh, never heard of this place before." she looked around, trying to find features of this ruin.

"It... it looks dangerous..." Rin commented, shaking with fear.

Valerie simply patted her back. "Aww, don't worry." she began. "I'm pretty sure that this place has weak monsters! Like, you know, easy as pie? Except that it's not pie?"

Scarlet face-palmed. "That doesn't even make se-"

"I, I see! I understand what you mean now, Valerie-san!" Rin exclaimed happily, new-found determination oozing through her body.

"How the hell did she understand _that!?_ " Scarlet screamed.

Of course, her sudden outburst was loud, and some monsters heard her.

Remilia tensed as two Clawed Moles jumped out of the ground...? These moles were different, however. Instead of their pink skin and purple 'jeans(?)', they had yellow skin and red 'jeans(?)', along with much longer claws. "...talk... later..." she whispered, preparing her flail.

"R-Right... sorry..." Scarlet apologized.

"No need... just... fight..."

The red-head nodded as the others prepared their weapons.

One of them screeched loudly, causing the team to shut their ears in frustration. Seeing its moment, the first weird-colored Clawed Mole jumped towards them with their claws prepared to spill blood. Remilia sidestepped it and swung her flail, although the _thing_ immediately ducked, slashing across her dark black cloak. The claw struck against a small part of her waist, causing her to grunt as a drop of red spilled onto the floor.

Unwilling to give up, Remilia glowed brightly. " _Madness Curse!_ " she exclaimed harshly, weird yellow gas flowing out of her flail. It enveloped the monsters, and they suddenly began panicking randomly.

"N-Now's our chance!" Valerie groaned. She lowered her Corsesca and struck one of the yellow Clawed Moles, although it still survived. "What the...?" she muttered in confusion. The mole, panicking randomly due to the Hexer's curse, suddenly began spinning with its claws doing weird postures. "Is it... _dancing?_ " she asked herself, when suddenly its claws aimed itself at her. "Whoa, it can still attack while dancing?"

"Careful, okay?" Scarlet told her, before dodging the same Mole's dancing. "It's weird, though... these are much more powerful than normal Clawed Moles." she took her Great Sword and blocked the claws, to which it immediately stopped panicking. Hissing, it jumped out of Scarlet's way and rushed towards Rin instead.

"U...uwaahh!" the Medic struck her flail against the creature, sending it flying backwards. It got up immediately, however, and screeched. The other Mole, being assaulted by Remilia, quickly dodged and ran to it. They huddled together, and quickly dodged the party's attack. Grabbing hands, they began spinning together, their claws swiping even rocks and steel, slashing at everything near them; it was just like a tornado.

"It's helping each other!?" Scarlet exclaimed, shocked. "God, these are smart!"

"I-It's like they're learning by observing!" Rin shouted, dodging another swipe from the combo. "Wah!"

Valerie looked around. "Ain't there anything we can do to stop them?" she asked. Noticing a tough-looking rock, she ran towards it and grabbed it in her hands. "Leader!" she shouted, throwing it towards Remilia.

Catching onto the plan, Remilia smashed her War Flail at the rock, sending it against one of the mole's head. It fell down, clutching onto its head as the other partner stopped spinning, head filled with dizzy eyes.

"Now!" Scarlet yelled. Both her and Rin dealt a final blow against one of the moles.

The other one screeched loudly, before Remilia pinned it down. "..." she remained silent, before striking it. After one more last screech, both bodies exploded into dust. Remilia leaned down to grab an informative paper that seemed to always appear whenever you defeat a monster you've never seen. "That... was a... Mauler Mole." the Hexer read out.

"I wouldn't want to raise one..." Scarlet muttered, looking around in case there were more. "That's like a death wish."

"Mauler Mole?" Valerie asked. "It sounds as if they _eat_ or something... eat humans..." she shivered at the thought. "God, that's creepy."

"E-e-eat!?" Rin gasped, terrified. "T-They'd _eat_ us if we, l-lose!?" she cried out, trying to stop her body from shaking. "I, I hope I don't taste good..." she clasped her hands together, praying to the sky.

..."It's... alright." Remilia gently took the Medic's hand and walked forward, slowly pulling her with the Hexer. "I'll... protect."

The Medic whimpered as she looked up towards Remilia. "...R-Remilia-san...?"

In response, the young Hexer simply smiled. "I'll... protect you..." she repeated.

Pleased, Rin nodded in a hurry, the only thing racing in her mind being Remilia's words. She smiled. "T-Thank you..." the Medic murmured quietly, burying her face into the Hexer's cloak. She hugged her tightly.

The Hexer, feeling a bit shy and embarrassed, tried to get the medic off while blushing. "Umm... uhhh..."

Scarlet giggled. "Those two sure has it going nice." she commented. The cloaked girl, still blushing, looked at the Landsknecht. _What do you mean by that!?_ the look said. The red-head smiled.

"Aww, that's cute!" Valerie squealed. Turning to Scarlet, she pretended she was a very young girl. "Huggies! Hug me too, mommy!" she exclaimed.

"V-Val, stop!" Scarlet exclaimed. "That's r-ridiculous!"


End file.
